


"Instagram" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimaginin13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: You’re friends with Jared but he’s secretly into you. There’s a 30STM concert in your city; you call him and tell him you’re waiting in line and he sends someone to bring you backstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Instagram" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply sorry for the picture i used. Didn’t find a better one, oh, well i blurred it.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2 hours in line and the doors were just not opening.

Her hands are inside her leather jacket’s pockets. It is a very cold evening.

 _-Ugh, that’s it!_ \- she mumbles to herself.

She takes out her phone and dials a number; nothing happens.

A few minutes go by. Her phone rings.

 _-Hello?-_ she answers.

_-Y/N?_

_-Yes, hello, J-_ she looks around and lowers her voice _.-Hello, Jared!_

_-My god, woman! how have you been? Haven’t heard from you in a while._

_-I’m great thanks. I’ve just been so busy._

_-Well, guess where… Shannon and Tomo say hi…Guess where we’re at?_

_-Guess who’s been in line for a little over two hours freezing her ass?_

Jared lets out a laugh.

_-Amazing. Why didn’t you call me sooner? Get out of there and go to the customer service booth. Wait there._

_-Ok…? are you sure?_

_-Absolutely._

__

* * *

 

She waits for 5 minutes until a woman walks up to her; a badge hangs from her neck it reads “STAFF”.

_-Are you Y/N?_

She nods.

_-Hi! follow me._

* * *

 

 _-Ohhhhhh!!!_ \- yell Jared, Tomo and Shannon in unison as soon as she enters backstage. Jared gives her a bear hug followed by the other two.

 _-Long time no see, kiddo! -_ Shannon exclaims.

_-I’ve missed you all so much! Tomo, your hair’s longer!_

_-I know, how do i look?_ -he says striking a pose.

She laughs.

_-You’re the definition of rockstar._

* * *

 

The 4 old friends immerse themselves in a conversation, trying to catch up.

Jared’s eyes never leave her, he takes out his phone.

 _-What time are you guys starting? -_ she asks.

_-In less than 30._

The phone’s camera clicks.

_-I heard that, Jared! What are you doing?_

_\- Oh, you’ll see._

He keeps staring at his phone, scrolling and typing as they all keep talking.

_-I suppose you guys are getting on a plane right after the show?_

_-Actually we’re leaving tomorrow night._ \- says Tomo.

Jared looks up from his phone.

_-Maybe we should do something after the show._

_-I agree. What hotel are you guys staying at?_

_-Nope. Tour bus for us this time._ -Says Shannon.

_-No, no way. You’re obviously crashing my house._

She pulls out her phone and an instagram tag notification pops up.

She opens the app.

Her mouth hangs open.

_-JARED!_

He starts laughing.

 _-Guys, we kinda want to see the opening band, we’ll see you after the show. -_ Tomo says walking away with Shannon.

Jared and Y/N stare at each other and smile in awkward silence. The atmosphere had abruptly changed. There had always been tension between them but it was never spoken about. There was an obvious crush but Jared had never found the right time to confess. He takes out his phone again and finally speaks.

_-The fans are commenting like crazy._

_-Oh, really? What are they saying?_

_-Most are asking if you’re… my girlfriend. Others are asking me to follow them, and… oh, look at that._

He shows her his phone pointing at one specific comment.

_“I don’t know what’s going on but i ship the hell out of you two”_

She blushes and fixes her hair, partially hiding her face with it and lets out a nervous chuckle.

Jared puts his phone away and fixes his eyes on her before asking:

_-Are you…ah…seeing anyone?_


End file.
